Research Coordination The functions of the Core described in this section are focused on the management and analysis of data collected in Center studies, the development of new ideas for research, the initiation of preliminary studies, the initiation of new funded projects and the implementation of protocols with careful monitoring and quality control. The Center performs these functions through the system of committees and mentoring outlined in Core A. The Core activities are designed to promote frequent interaction among investigators at all levels plus trainees and students.